Alisa's Mission
by Arkham18
Summary: Alisa Bosconovitch has been given a new mission to eradicate Chomper. She follows what she is told, but she has a secret of her own which gives her doubts about her mission.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Chapter 1

Arrival

Alisa was talking to Jin Kazama about a new mission he was giving her "Alisa, I need you to take this." As he handed her a small machine no bigger than an iPod, "it's a time

machine, I need you to use it to take it to the time of dinosaurs and eradicate the one called Chomper." "Why?" "That, is none of your concern, just try to gain the locals trust,

then eliminate Chomper and then come back. Try to study their language before presenting yourself." Then Jin walked away. Alisa studied the small time machine and set it to

take her to the past. Then she activated it the light on it turned green until it got bright. It was so bright she couldn't see then when the light dimmed, she was no longer in a

building, she was in an area full of nothing but plants and it was night time. She noticed a large wall that seemed to protect the area from the outside. Alisa climbed to the top of

the wall so she could watch the locals to learn their language then strike.

**Alisa has an order from Jin to eliminate Chomper, Alisa has a secret Jin knows what it is, but you'll find out later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Alisa's Acceptence

Chapter 2 Alisa's Acceptance

Alisa had been observing the residents of the great valley for three days, she felt she knew enough she was ready, she will walk in and act surprised. As she climbed down

from the wall she had been observing from. She walked around the valley acting surprised, until Cera noticed her, Cera screamed then ran away. "Perfect" thought Alisa as

she stayed put she felt ready for anything; she knew their language and what they do. Cera ran to her friends "Cera what's wrong?" asked Littlefoot "I just saw something

weird over there in the bush." Chomper asked her "what did it look like?" "I don't know, I didn't get a good look at it but it was definitely a girl" Littlefoot told her "we should

tell our folks that…" he was cut off by Cera, "No Way, Threehorns can do anything. Let's find this thing ourselves." "What if it's a sharptooth?" said Chomper "then we can tell

the grown-ups" then they followed Cera to where she saw Alisa, when they got there Alisa was still their sitting on a rock and studying her surroundings, "there she is" said

Cera, Alisa looked over and noticed Chomper and she thought "ah, target sighted" but she knew she had to gain their trust before trying anything. She stood up and walked

toward them. "Watch out she's coming over here, she might be a sharptooth." As they began to leave, Alisa said "wait, I don't mean harm and I'm not a sharptooth." The

gang stopped "did she just say something?" asked Chomper "yes I said something." Said Alisa Chomper looked at her and noticed her teeth weren't sharp "I don't think she's

a sharptooth she even said it… can you tell me what your name is?" "I'm Alisa" she answered. "That's a pretty name yep yep yep." Said Ducky, "what are you?" asked Cera

with a look of distrust in her eyes. "I am a human; I come from a distant land you wouldn't understand. You wanna go play?" Chomper looked at her with excitement. "Wow,

you're friendly." Then they began to walk away with her, then Cera says "wait we just met her how can you guys already trust her?" Alisa looked at her "please do not

interfere." Said Alisa, "Well she can't be here unless the grown up's accept her here." said Cera, "well I guess so. We have to go to the council." said Chomper. Alisa followed

them to the meeting area. Then after a few minutes Littlefoot gathered the council to discuss if Alisa can stay in the great valley. "Nonsense, we can't let her stay here, she

could be dangerous even if she isn't a sharptooth." "Now Mr. Threehorn I think we should let her speak, after all you can't just kick her out just like that."

After a long meeting about Alisa and with arguing the whole time. The council agreed Alisa is allowed to stay in The Great Valley, Alisa was pleased as she thought. _Mission _

_progressing as planned. _As she walked away with Chomper and his friends.

_Alisa's Journal "Entry 1"_

_Today I have been accepted into 'The Great Valley' and I met the target Chomper. He seemed really friendly I don't know why Jin Kazama would want him dead. But _

_neverthless I won't fail my mission._

**Oh no, Alisa is getting closer and closer to completing her mission.**


	3. Chapter 3 Second Thoughts

Chapter 3 Second Thoughts

Alisa had been in the Great Valley for a few days and she was nearly ready to make a move, while she was there she slept in a cave. Then Littlefoot and his friends

walked into her cave "Alisa c'mon let's go play" said Chomper. Alisa actually enjoyed 'adventuring' with them. But she knew what her priority was, and her objective

feels bad how she was going to betray them all but she kept it to herself because she was still going to do it when she sees an opportunity open. "Okay let's go" said

Alisa. She knew she still hadn't revealed her secret either to them and she was going to make sure it stayed that way unless she was forced to reveal herself. Alisa

walked out into the open with Chomper and the others and they played kick the seed. She always won because she was the most agile and the quickest. They played for

a while and Alisa was having a good time adding to her pressure but she wsn't going to let it stop her. When the 'bright circe' started going down everyone was called to

go home. And Chomper was starting to walk home but Alisa was standing there and decided to fulfill her mission.

_Alisa's Journal: Entry 2_

_I had a good time with the kids here in the valley today but I feel I should end the mission right here. I am about to catch up with Chomper and trick him into coming  
>with me.<em>


	4. Chapter 4 Alisa's Secret

Chapter 4 Alisa's Secret

"Hey Chomper come here I have something to show you something." "Okay Alisa" Chomper followed her as she led him to the edge of a high cliff. "So what did you

want to show me Alisa?" asked Chomper. Then Alisa became very still. But her lips weren't moving and it wasn't her voice. "Mission underway to completion." Then

Alisa pushed Chomper off the cliff. He fell down and landed on the ground hard. Alisa looked down from the cliff. "Mission Accomplished" she said to herself as she

climbed down from the cliff and walked away to get her time machine and return to the present. But Chomper wasn't dead. Littlefoot and his friends came running up

to Chomper "Are you okay?" asked Littlefoot "yeah but Alisa did it do me" "She did it?" "Yeah this is maybe a bad idea but find her I want to ask her why she did it."

Okay said Littlefoot as he ran after Alisa. "Alisa" yelled Littlefoot Alisa turned back "I have no further use for this place now that my mission is complete." "But

Chomper wants to talk to you" "But he's dead." "No he isn't he's okay" Alisa suddenly walked back the way she came to see Chomper. When she got there Chomper

was waiting "I received your message and accept your meeting." Chomper looked at her with sad eyes "You lied. About everything" "I failed my mission it was nice of

you to share Intel despite my short comings. I am grateful…" Chomper cut her off "were you lying when you said you said you were our friend?" "Perhaps…I have

orders and now I'll complete my mission. Attack mode" then she ran to Chomper and hit him so hard he flew across the ground. Chomper's friends were watching

"Alisa why are you being so mean?" asked Littlefoot. Then Alisa picked Chomper up by the arms. He struggled and Chomper accidently kicked her in the face and

when he got up he saw something shocking. Her head was gone! But her body was still moving. "Your head!?" said Chomper and his friends at the same time. Then

her head landed in Chomper's arms. The eyes were closed then suddenly opened. "I have been sent to destroy you." Then the head exploded and it blew Chomper

backwards "What are you?" then Alisa's body stood up and grew a new head identical to the first. "Battle mode activated." She said then chainsaws sprouted from her

rists and she ran to Chomper. Littlefoot yelled "look out!" as Alisa tried to chop Chomper's head off she missed and cut a tree in half instead. "Oh dear" said Ruby.

They started running away from her. But she wasn't going to let them get away to easily. A rocket thruster shaped like butterfly wings emerged from her back.

Blowing blue flames as she flew after them and was about to kill Chomper again "Why are you doing this" "none of your concern. This will be easy I see your flaws

and your vulnerabilities." Then small rockets came from her ankles and kicked Chomper away with a fierce kick. Chomper saw leafs and tried to block her saws. But

she cut through it and she missed again then she kicked him as hard as she could. Knocking him several feet, "Chomper!" yelled Littlefoot as they ran to help him.

When he landed on the ground Alisa was there in a flash. She held the saw near his neck. As Littlefoot and the others approached she said with a fierce tone in her

voice "Come any closer and I will terminate him right now." Then she asked "Tell me what your motives are when you are older." "What?" "Jin told me to terminate

you for a reason." "But I told you I'm a nice sharptooth and I'll never be a mean one." Alisa thought about it "I don't trust you" "Please Alisa stop there's no reason to

be mean." Alisa ignored it. She got close about to pierce him neck. Chomper looked at her on the verge of tears. "Alisa…" as he closed his eyes and waited for the

inevitable, suddenly her saws stopped moving. Then she retracted the saws, "Alisa?" asked Chomper "several life forms detected, approaching this direction." Then

she looked behind her and saw all the adults coming towards her. "Alisa you are hereby banished from the Great Valley" said Grandpa Longneck, "Leave now. I knew

you were trouble." Said Mr. Threehorn. Apparently they heard the commotion. Alisa wasn't about to give up without a fight. "Departing" then she grabbed Chomper

covering his mouth and flew into the air over the great wall and into the Mysterious Beyond "Chomper!" yelled Littlefoot

**So Alisa is really a robot. She looks like a real girl if you saw her and a person you wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless she told you. **


End file.
